


Sex Type Thing

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were sharing a bag of Cheetos and watching The New Adventures of Old Christine.  The last thing Rafael expected was this conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Type Thing

“Oh God, oh God, ohhh Liv.” Rafael whimpered. He gripped the sheets, biting his lip hard so he wouldn’t scream. He wanted to hit a high note that would rival Maria Callas. “Oh fuck, Liv, Liv, fuck, ohhh God!”

He was coming like a geyser, everywhere. On himself, on her, on the sheets, and he didn’t give a good goddamn. He was dying the most agonizing and beautiful death and was just happy that the woman he loved was there to share it with him. Rafael reached up to caress her face, loving the way she smiled at him.

She was gentle as she pulled her body from his and lay down on the bed. Olivia looked at him; it was impossible not to take a moment and enjoy his rapture. Rafael was glowing. He just lay perfectly still, naked and glowing, on top of their sex blanket. After leaning to kiss his lips, Olivia laughed.

“Risas, mi amor*?” he opened one eye, managing to turn his head enough to look at her.

“You're funny, and so adorable.” She took the damp towel from the table beside her and cleaned him up. Then Olivia pressed kisses all along his stomach. “Was it good?”

“Fue increíble.**” He exhaled. “Oh Dios mio.***”

“I told you that you’d love it.” She whispered in his ear before taking the lobe between her lips. “I love to watch you surrender when I take control.”

“This is me, absolutely surrendering.” Rafael put his arm around her shoulder.

He never minded a surprise or two in the bedroom. Liv was adventurous, game for finding new things to turn her on. The couple had no problem with vanilla sex. They dabbled with roleplay, some toys, and a thing or two from a book Olivia kept in the third drawer. Pegging had been her idea but Rafael didn’t quite know how to handle it. 

“ _Your upper lip is sweating.” Olivia said._

“ _It’s not.” Rafael ran over it with his tongue._

“ _Doing that isn't going to stop it from sweating, Rafi. Are you nervous about this?”_

“ _I'm not.” He shook his head. “I'm not nervous. We just…”_

“ _What? Don’t say we just don’t discuss sex. We talk about sex all the time._ ”

“ _Not all the time.” He looked at her._

“ _Well I don’t want to argue about sex.”_

“ _Liv,” he sighed and turned to look at her. They were sharing a bag of Cheetos and watching The New Adventures of Old Christine. The last thing Rafael expected was this conversation. “I'm not nervous.”_

“ _Then what is it?” she asked._

“ _It’s nothing. If it interests you then it interests me too. Your comfort is what's most important to me.”_

“ _I brought it up…I'm comfortable.” Olivia smiled._

“ _OK.”_

 _“I've done a lot of research and made very informed choices based on it. I want to pleasure you like you pleasure me._ ”

_Rafael smiled, swallowing his nerves with some Cheetos. She blew his mind, the woman just blew his mind. He didn’t even know why his nerves were getting the better of him. More heterosexual couples were getting into this than ever before. Not that he spent his time boning up on the statistics, but it was true._

_Also he and Olivia liked adventure in the bedroom. This would definitely qualify. He smirked a bit thinking of her sitting in front of a laptop or tablet, glasses perched on her nose, reading about it. For all he knew she’d done it with other lovers. That wasn’t completely outside of the realm of possibility. If neither one of them were amateurs in this then there was nothing to be so worried about._

“I didn’t want to like it too much.” Rafael said.

“I can’t hear you, honey.” Olivia turned off the water in the bathroom. She left the Silk dildo to dry on top of the sink and put the harness on the towel rack. Walking out of the bathroom in her red lace pushup bra and no panties, she smiled at him.

“I didn’t want to like it too much.” He sat up on his elbows. “I didn’t want you to think I liked it too much.”

“You did like it though?”

“Oh God, yes.” He nodded. “I…yes.”

“Good.”

She put on a pair of Rafael’s old boxer shorts and unhooked her bra. It felt good to finally get that thing off. Taking a deep breath, she threw an FDNY tee shirt over her head. Then Olivia crawled into bed with her man. The sex blanket was in the washer, the toys were all clean; it was time to focus on cuddling. Rafael wrapped his naked body around her and nibbled on her neck.

“I love you, Liv.”

“I love you too. Trying something new is always fun with you.”

“Maybe we can do it again sometime.” Rafael said.

“We can do it once a week, if you want.” She said.

“Are you serious?”

 _Don’t get too excited, Rafael_ , he told himself. Fuck it, he loved it…why not get excited? Olivia seemed excited too. Couples did these kinds of things. It was OK to let the nerves, and the inhibitions, go with Olivia. She knew him well, and found joy in making him happy. Rafael felt the same way about her. This was sex, good sex…no one expected the Spanish Inquisition. They were making love as they always did, for and to each other. 

“Yes. I bookmarked a couple of articles yesterday that talk about clitoral stimulation for me and special lubes to cause more friction and warming sensations…I got all excited just reading about it. Did you know there is even a dildo that has a bullet vibrator inside of it for your prostate? I'm thinking about buying that one.”

“I'm speechless.” He laughed.

“Never.” She kissed him.

“Was this your first time?” Rafael asked after a long silence. Her excitement made him as giddy as it always did.

“Mmm hmm.” Liv nodded. “I brought it up to a partner a few years back and it was not the best experience. He thought it was an affront to his sexuality. I found that funny since he’d begged me to go there for months.”

“Yeah, men can be that way.”

“I didn’t think you would be.”

“I've always found it quite enjoyable myself.”

“Rafi.” She laughed.

“I just didn’t want you to worry that I would ever compare our experiences to those I may have had with someone else.” Rafael said. “That’s why I was nervous.”

“We all have a first time.” Olivia turned in his arms and caressed his face. “From your reaction I'd say mine was pretty good.”

“It was so amazing.” He smiled and kissed her nose. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Oh so many things, and the fun we have when we take off our clothes.”

“You're welcome.”

Olivia loved when they took off their clothes too. There was no stress in a bed, on a couch, or even a kitchen counter with Rafael. Their sex was as fun as the other aspects of their relationship. They played Uno one night and no one got hurt. Rafael taught her to play Dominoes and handled her beating him twice gracefully. He took her down in the third game. 

The couple did more than just fun and games though. Olivia would have intimate Spanish conversations with Lucia that made Rafael lurk because he wondered and worried what the women were discussing. He knew about her brother Simon and how they found each other after so many years. He knew about her father. She knew many things, though not everything, about his. 

Rafael was the only person, other than Rita Calhoun, who knew everything she could stomach to tell about William Lewis. Olivia also knew the details of Barba’s lateral move from Brooklyn to Manhattan SVU. They were in their forties, with more secrets to tell. But relationships didn’t work that way. 

You didn’t sit side by side with a bottle of liquor between you and just spill. You built trust, took a couple of stumbles, said things late that you should’ve said earlier, and disclosed some things maybe better kept to yourself. Many bricks and mortar went into building an entire foundation for the house of Barson. It was getting stronger every day.

***

**Author's Note:**

> *Laughter, my love?  
> **It was incredible.  
> ***Oh my God.


End file.
